Barvos News
All the latests happenings on the world of Barvos! Ding dong the Warp is dead * King Cayden Masher is murdered by his great grandson, Echo. Wyatt Masher takes the throne as the new king of Amun-Seth. * The Aprillian city of Tramaya is incinerated by Von Karston titans. Tens of thousands are dead. * Tensions rise between nobility and working classes in Tyran over the state of the nation and inequailty. Tyranese Workers Party is formed between various working class groups across a number of cities. * Words gets out to the public that Prince Masher of Amun-Seth is raising a brood of royal younglings. After one is spotted in Devil's Crag, the rumours are confirmed by the King. Reactions are mixed, many believing titans do not belong in civilised society, no matter who their father is. * Tyranese High King Bolton shuts down the syndicate wing of the marshalls citing that there is no threat. Ray Mannaheim continues to be a pain in the ass for King despite this and is made a general. * New Shaderians cry for Wept. * Kanelamic State issues a press release that the Grand Caliph has passed on at the age of 74. All conclave members are recalled to Temple prime to participate in the election of the New Grand Caliph to guide the failthful to a bright future. * Tyranese High King Beowulf is assassinated by the syndicate though it is covered up. Roose Bolton is elected new High King despite rumors he had a hand in the old kings death. * KS and SROD complete negotiations and define their borders in the northern territory. * Railas Davion dies in his sleep. * Rienforcements arrive for the Kanelamic Expeditionary Force on the Northern Continent. Omar pushes further into the West. * A new organised crime wave, known as the Syndicate, begins operating on an international scale. * The Grand Caliph speaks of the Kanelamic "pivot" to the North to focus on expanison of teh Kanelamic Northern colony. Answering journalists questions the Grand caliph claimed that Kanegeria will continue to work constructively with other nations to counter the ork threat in Brassily. * The office of infidel relations accusses the UN of running a witch hunt of Adam Sandler. Plop. * Railas Davion steps down from his post as Overseer of the Dalanian Enclave, passing on the role to his son, Lucian Davion. * Adam Blandler is now a UN fugitive. Sightings place him in Talkeetna and the local police force aid the Knights of Good 2nd Battalion in finding him. * TV23 is won by Tyran and declared the greatest Toastervision ever. Due to other circumstances, however, Tyran, passes the toastervision torch to the Orkz. * The Saladian Fleet continue their journey westwards searching for new land, though leave a small group of settlers behind to build a port and fishing village. * Political disaster in Tyran after numerous lords in Tyran settle new land declaring themselves kings of their own kingdoms however the church steps in proposing that the Kings unite to form a Tyranese Confederation. * The Conclave issues a Kanelamic edict urging Kanelims of Bravos to ignore unjust UN laws and insted look to the prophets teachings for guidence. Visit your local temple today for spiritual advice. * Kanelamic workers arrive on Donut island to create the infrastructure to turn the island back into its natural state and to convert the city of Kanerok (formerly Turok) into the best holiday destination of Bravos. * SRD wins toastervision 22 and gets to host the next one ! * The Jomads head south through Dalania after the UN officially forms. As it is currently without a strong military, and requires its one band of soldiers for protection, the Shaderian Republic of Dawn has offered to send a unit to the UN in its stead. Mortimer Goth of New Shaderia responds to this, quite surprisingly, by offering to unit as well, albeit on a temporary basis. * The Caliph declares donut island a site of special spiritual interest due to the presence of the Jolly Green Ginat who bears a resembelance to the 2nd son of the prophet KJ. Admiral Badoman is in charge of leading the Kanemarines to evict Pippirria and return the island to its natural state. * The United Nations is officially formed after a brutal war between Artiria and Innovia is resolved on future UN land. * Power struggles continue in Tyran with numerous High Lords claiming control over the remains of Uthred's army. * During the battle of Haven against an ork horde King Uthred Tyrannus is killed in battle alongside his Royal Stahl Guard. Power struggles ensue. * After it is uncovered that a member of the Aprillian High Counvikel was taking bribes, the returned Helena Diamond officially takes the Jack of Clubs seat overseeing the Aprillian economy. * DPRSJ wins the 21st Toastervision Contest and preparations commence to move the ceremonies to the Doughnut Island. Concerns about both the Jolly Green Giant and Orks are, however, making many nations worried. * Isaac Masher lands on Barvos, dismantles his damaged ship and begins construction of a new Devil's Crag long with a large group of refugees. A new Amun-Seth is formed. * After the avengers are summoned to deal with a plague of Alec's on Pippiria's Doughnut Island they end up summoning the Jolly Green Giant, which kills all of the avengers before going on a rampage through the island. * Kanelamic State evacuates Kanelims form Abusive Innovia to Kanegeria. The Faithful shall live to see Kanerusalem. * A coalition of Aprillian, Kanelamic, SRD, and Innovian forces wipe out the ork settlement of Orkamp, though suffer a near complete loss of troops. Sighting of a shadowy figure sparks rumours of demons working with the orks. The Ace of Clubs comes out as the true hero of the battle, having almost singlehandedly killed the ork leader Weirdboy Twanka, almost killing the shadow demon and finishing off the orks on his own, as well as essentially being the last man or ork standing in the battle before the shadow demon knocked him unconscious. He is praised as a true hero of Aprillia, and songs about his bravery are sung all across Barvos. * General Alladin is killed by Zeds while taking a swim. His 50 wives are said to be a bit distressed. * Zed hive is found in a lake along the Kanegeria/Aprillia border. * Kanelamic state and SRoD sign peace accords. * The Sultan issues a decree: 'your mum. OH SNAPSJGh' * Innovia intervenes on the side of SRD and sends in its operative to support SRD forces against KS and Aprillian forces. * Following the murder of Sigourney Weaver, one of the highest ranking SRD leaders, SRD attempts to firmly claim the land trying to be stolen from them by Kanelamic State. ** Aprillia decides to join the battle like the good little lapdogs they are. * Aprillian unilateral decleration of the Offical Bravos UN recives scepticism from various nations. * Kanelamic state's colony on the mainland is named Kanegeria. * Battle of the Dohnut takes place, Pipirrian victory, weed production resumes. * Max Halfpenny becomes Administrator of the Office of Infidel Relations * Kanelamic State and Pippiria go to war over Tyrans vacated island (The donut). * King Uthred declares an exodus and the entire Kingdom of Tyran disappears into the wilderness of the main continent cutting off all contact with the other nations of Barvos. * The queen of Aprillia is assassinated by a man identified as Cayden Masher. Cayden is arrested but later escapes through unknown means. * Tyran claims former Innovian Land for the King by right of conquest from the Innovian War, Tyranese troops move to annex the area occupied by New Shaderia. * Tyran betrays Aprillia's plans to SE where Aprillian ships decide not to attack and head north to Dalania. Tyran sends an army to destroy Paramorius, the Aprillian island capital, which succeeds as Aprillian forces and civilians alike retreat. Princess Helena and King of Diamonds get into sevearl heated arguments about how to proceed, and the king dies of a "heart attack" before he can make his next move. With forces spread across Barvos and unable to counter attack, newly appointed Queen Helena is forced to surrender Aprillia's land on the main continent to Tyran, in a move unpopular with Aprillian Citizens. Refugees and soldiers are ferried back to the new capital of Estalia on the main continent after escaping the battleground via Dalania. * An attempt is made on Princess Helena's life by a mysterious stranger with an advanced Arsinese firearm. The King of Diamonds becomes paranoid and blames Innovian freedom fighters and hatches a plan to disable Salopian ports, much to his daughter's protestations. * Dalania officially announces the birth of two children to Railas Davion and Vi Ashhurst: Alyx and Eon Davion. * Dinosaurs are released into the jungle near the Tyranese colony in an effort to make the area more dangerous for non-Tyranese. * Fed up with the fighting between the two Shaderias, citizens Glen Marcus, Joseph White and their families board several small boats in the hope of founding their own micronation free from old world squabbles. * The SRD requests help and Tyran agrees to aid them against New Shaderia * Sacrenoir announces that the Shaderian Republic of Dawn are traitors and heretics for disrespecting their heritage and declares war on them. * Aprillia and Tyran invade Innovia whilst Aprillia suffers two defeats Tyran crushes Salopian troops in a trap that ends in slaughter. * Princess Helena of Aprillia is found, washed up on the shore. She has little memory of her time spent captured, but she returns to her duties. * The Shaderian Republic of Dawn create Alcoholic Dolphins Anonymous in an attempt to cure the creatures of their dependency on alcohol and thuggish behaviour. * The Kanelamic frigate under the command of Omar Akbar discovers the edge of the world to the east, also discovering that Barvos is flat. The ship fell off of the edge but Omar survived thanks to his powers of flight. * Shaderia, Aprillia also send frigates, contact with all 3 frigates is lost * Tyran sends it's first frigate on an exploration mission to discover new land on which to call home. Meanwhile training in turok has mixed results. * Aprillia and Innovia go to war over something petty. * The Kanelamic state encourages citizens to join their local neighbourhood watch and be on the lookout for heretics and orks. * The majority of the Ork raiding parties are defeated, and retreat back to their ships. There is fear of a larger counter-attack. * The Aprillian princess is taken hostage by Orkz. The King Of Diamonds vows to do everything in hispower to get her back. But as of yet, theres not really much anyone can do. * Ork ships descend on the main island and the orks proceed to bash some heads in. * In an effort to stop inflation and provide exchange rate stability the Kanelamic State central Bank pegs the Kanish Dinar to wives. One standard wife is worth 100 Kanish Dinars. * Hostilities between Innovia and SE end diplomatically * Innovian Rep launches raiding parties into SE territory setting light to farmland - as an Innovian envoy arrives in SE to present them with a declaration of war (as if it wasn't already seemingly obvious.) * The Innovian Republic - ambushes SE forces slaughtering their scouts in woodland close to the Salopian Settlement * After initial exploration by the varying people's aboard the ark. New nations are established and familiar faces from Arsinos return. * The Ark, containing most survivors from Arsinos and a great many number of important people, touches down on a strange new world...